Love of an Archangel
by DemonQueen101
Summary: Being half angel and half demi-god, Athena has spent the last 5 months hunting with the Winchesters brothers as well as Castiel. Dating Sam for only 4 of those months to only find out that he cheated the whole time. Leaving for the night she meets the Archangel Gabriel. Smut will be after a couple chapters, Gabe's a gentleman. Gabriel x OC
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM! After all this time of being with me, I find out that you have been cheating on me the whole time we have been together."

"Athena, I'm so sorry."

"NO Sam, you're not. I was loyal to you, even stayed behind when you thought the case was too dangerous but now I see the only reason you didn't want me going is because you were sleeping around." I turned around and walked away from the library where Sam and Dean were at toward my room. Sam was still holding his cellphone in his hands. I quickly changed into a formfitting short black dress and blood red six inch pumps, the ones that I know Sam loved to see me walk around in. I could hear someone walking towards my room since I decided to take one of the rooms closest to the garage. I fixed my hair in my full length mirror, grabbed my purse and walked out my bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I could hear very little pain in Sam's voice.

"I'm getting away from you. Don't follow me, Sam. All I have to say to you is that whatever we had or what I thought we had is over and you fucked it up." I turned to walk toward the garage as Sam grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and without thinking, I balled up my fist and socked him in the face. I put so much power behind it, he fell to the ground. I heard Dean running toward us and all I did was start walking to the garage. As I stepped into the garage Dean caught up with me.

"Athena, where are you going? Please tell me you're coming back. You're like a sister to me, I thought Sam was happy with you and I never thought that he would do shit like that."

"I'm going to the bar, I need to get away and I'll let you know when I coming back. I won't come back for him. Dean you're like a brother to me and you're the only reason I'll ever stay in here now." I gave Dean a quick hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful and try not to kill anyone who isn't a monster. Also don't use your powers to do anything you're gonna regret." Dean leaning against the door to the garage.

"I'll try. I won't use my powers tonight, Dean, besides if I was going to Sam would be completely sick with something. Now go do your brother thing with Sam and don't let Cas heal him, he deserves what he got."

I walked over to my beloved blood red '67 Pontiac GTO and got in behind the wheel. I started up my baby and pulled out of the garage. Seeing Dean standing there watching me drive off into the night. I floored it to the bar and that helped a little bit to release some of the anger and hurt in my heart. It only took me 20 minutes to get to the bar. I know I could have teleported myself to the bar but it wouldn't help me get my feelings out.

I got out of my car, fixed the bottom hem of my dress and walked into the bar. There was only a few groups of guys around along with a few guys sitting at the bar tonight and all of them had their eyes on me. There was one guy that caught my attention as soon as I sat down at the bar. From what it looked like he had honey whiskey eyes and caramel hair that fell around his neck. I ordered a margarita on ice with sugar on the rim along with four shots of tequila. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Honey-whiskey eyes walk over toward me and took the seat next to me.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing in a bar and that many shots already? If I would guess, you're trying to forget something or someone."

"I've had a bad day."

"How bad could it have been, Sugar?"

After taking two of the shots I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I found out that the guy I was dating was cheating on me the whole time we were together. He's a big bag of dicks that I just want to light on fire and run over. After I found out, I changed and here I am."

"Damn, that would make for a bad day. I can't see why anyone would cheat on you, Sweetheart."

"Thanks. I'm Athena by the way." Holding out my hand and he shook my hand.

"Gabriel. It's nice to meet you Athena."

As our hands touched I felt electricity and I looked into his eyes. For a second I know for a fact that I saw grace. He was an angel but not just any angel but the Archangel Gabriel the one the boys told me about. He smirked at me as if he could tell what I was thinking. I looked away for a second to grab my margarita took a couple sips out of it and then licked the sugar on the rim, feeling his eyes on me as I do.

"There's something about you that I can't put my finger on."

"Really? I could say the same about you."

He raised his brows for a second and I knew that he felt the same thing I did. I took a couple more sips from my drink and handed him one of my last two shots. We both did the shot at the same time. Without even thinking about it, I downed the rest of my drink. I wasn't even buzzed yet and this sucked. This is the only thing about being half angel and half demi-god that sucked, I can't get drunk easily.

"This may sound crazy but would you like to come with me to the liquor store and then to a motel. I'm not going home tonight and I don't want to be alone. Plus I feel like I can trust you."

"I would love to Sugar."

"Thank you Gabriel."

I go to pay for my drink and the shots but Gabriel put his hand up and pulled out some money placing it on the bar. He placed his hand on my lower back as he guided me out of the bar. Out of habit, I grabbed Gabriel's hand and lead him to my car. Feeling the electrical current shoot through my hand and through my body as I grabbed his hand. I never felt anything like this before, not even when I held Sam's hand for the first time.

I let go of his hand as I walked around to the driver side door and unlocked it then climbing in. I unlocked the passenger side door from the inside and as I stretched over I could see Gabriel staring at my chest. God did those honey-whiskey eyes do things to me, I could feel myself getting wet every time I look into those eyes. I could feel my face getting red as all I could do was think about his eyes and what it would feel like to have my fingers in his hair. Pulling myself together, I started up my baby and we took off down the road to the liquor store and then to a motel. Once there I got a room and Gabriel helped me bring in the three bags of various bottles of vodka, whiskey and rum.

"You sure we are going to drink this? This looks like we are having a party for like 30 people."

"You will be surprised on how much I can drink." I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and opened it taking a swig of it right out of the bottle.

"Gabe, if you mind me calling you that. Do you think angels are real?" I don't plan on letting him know that I'm a hunter along with the fact that I know who he really is.

"I do, in fact I know they are." He walked over and took the bottle from my hand, placing it on the small table in this tacky floral room. "In fact, I'm standing in front of one right now."

"I'm no angel, Gabe. The only angel in this room is you." Does he know that I'm half angel?

"How did you know I was an angel?" He looked at me somewhat confused.

"At first I didn't, I thought you a normal guy that was very handsome. Then when I looked into your eyes for the first time, I saw your grace. I've seen angel grace before from one angel that I have met."

"Which angel have you met before?"

"He just happens to be a close friend of mine along with my now ex and his older brother. His name is Castiel." I could see the shock in his face when he realized who I was talking about. Then I could see anger in his eyes when he realized who my ex was.

"You know my brother Cas and those ass monkeys the Winchesters? This is a bit of a shock. That must mean you, my dear, are a hunter like them but you're nothing like them. You're not all human."

"I take it that you could tell what I am and surprised that the Winchester didn't kill me."

"Like I said before you are an angel. You, darling, are also half demi-god. Which is rare for angels and gods to be together but to produce a child."

"As far as I know I'm the only one like me."

"Sugar, you are the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. I don't know why Sam would ever choose anyone over you but know this, I will never hurt you like that ever." Gabe walked up to me and placed his hands on the sides of my face. With his thumbs whipping the tears that I didn't even know escaped from my eyes as he was talking. He leaned in and placed his forehead on mine. "You have the most amazingly beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen." The next thing I know Gabe had his lips to mine. I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. This felt right, it felt better than any other kiss I shared with anyone even Sam. Our lips started moving together as if they were meant to be, his hands started to move down my arms and stopped on the small of my back pulling me closer.

I pulled away so I was able to breathe. "Gabe, I can't go any further right now. I've been to badly hurt."

"Athena" he kisses me to quiet me, "I know that's why I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't want to do."

"Thank you Gabe." I pulled him back in for another kiss and I got completely lost in it. I didn't hear my phone go off letting me know that I had an incoming call then a text message. Gabe on the other hand had clearly heard it. "Let it go Gabe, Dean knows I need my time while Sam on the other hand" Trailing off as I began kissing Gabe again, pulling him on to the queen bed behind me making him land on top of me.

"I want to mess with him for hurting you."

"I know, I have a trick that I can do that would be funny but we won't know about it till I hear about from Dean."

"Really, you love messing with those knuckleheads as well. Sweetheart, you are a lady after my heart." He smiles down at me and I smile back then kiss him on the cheek.

I close my eyes, pushing my mind out and concentrating on the bunker. I could see Sam sitting in the library with his phone in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other with the bottle next to him. Without changing the color of the liquor, I changed the taste of it and any liquor that would pass his lips. I made the liquid change taste every time he drinks it but Dean were to take a sip it would taste like whiskey. Opening up my eyes and I smiled up at Gabe. "I did it, I'll find out in the morning if it worked right. If not here soon when Dean decides to call me and ask if I didn't anything to fuck with Sammy."

"What did you do, Sugar?"

"I made it to when Sam takes a sip of alcohol it would taste different but if Dean would take a drink out Sam's cup it would be what it's supposed to be."

"Damn, messing with the man's alcohol. Now that's funny."

"You should see me mess with them when I'm actually happy and not hurt like I am now." I pulled Gabe in for another kiss. I couldn't get enough of Gabe, no matter how hard I tried. He pulled back so we could catch our breath and I looked at the clock on the bed side table, it read 1:30. "Gabe, I should get some sleep. Do you mind staying here with me and cuddling with me so I won't feel alone?"

"Of course, Sugar." He let me up and we both kicked our shoes off. Considering that I'm sleeping next to someone I just met, I'm gonna keep my dress on. I climbed into bed and could feel the bed dip behind me as Gabe laid down behind me pulling me into his chest. I rolled over and buried my face into his chest. God did he smell amazing even after drinking. He smelt like sweets with a hint of whiskey that we shared when we got here. "Good night, hun."

"Night Gabe." I placed a kiss on his chest and slowly fell asleep listening to his heart beat. He kissed the top of my head and that was the last thing I remember before sleep completely took over.


	2. True Loves Wings

Waking up with an archangel still wrapped around me. I'm glad he was still here since most of the angels I slept with before Sam all left before I woke up in the morning. Gabe looks absolutely prefect when he is asleep, I would love to wake up like this every day. I could only imagine what Sam and Dean would do if they found out that Gabe was still alive, I really wanted to find out.

"You know it's not polite to stare?

"Sorry Gabe, you are adorable when you're asleep. Plus I was thinking about how the boys would react to finding out that you're alive."

"Really?"

"Yup, I think it would piss Dean off and I want to see the look on Sam's face when he sees your arm around my waist."

"That is very interesting thought. I like the way you think, you know that?"

"I know." I smile at him as he lays on his back and I sit up. "I need to get back to the bunker where there is a huge shower that is calling my name. I don't do this but if you want you can come with me. You don't have…" Gabe leans in and kisses me shutting me up for a moment.

"Of course, Sugar, I'll come with you. I wanna see the look on their faces as I walk in with you. This is going to be very fun." He laughs a little bit.

With Gabriel knowing that I'm half angel, I snapped my fingers making my clothes to a pair of jean short shorts and a black tank top. Gabe looked at me slightly confused.

"What?"

"You never said you were able to do something like that last night."

"I know, why would I give away all my skills and secrets to someone I just met?"

"True. Now I know you can do that, we can have more fun later."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I looked back at him. I decided to straddle his hips and placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling back after a couple minutes to catch my breath. I got up off of him and started to grab the bags from last night. Gabe got up and helped get the bags into the back seat of my baby. After the bottles were in the back seat, we had another passionate make-out session before taking off toward the bunker.

It only took 30 minutes to get back to the bunker. I could sense that Cas was at the bunker as we got closer even with the enochian symbols on his side preventing angels finding where he was at. Lucky for me, I'm half demi-god so I'm able to sense him there.

"Cas is here. He will be happy to see you, Gabe." Gabe looked a little worried that Cas wouldn't be glad to see him. From the short time I've known Cas, I learned that he was very forgiving and never piss him off.

"You think he will be? Even after all this time?"

"Of course, you're his older brother. He was the one who really told me about you when I asked about his family. The look he had on his face was a mix of love and hurt since you faked your death." I could see Gabe's expression change from worry to happy and excitement. "Oh, by the way I have a bunch of candy stashed in my room if you would like to have some." Winking at him knowing he loved candy and I had an idea of something else that's sweet that he'll like but that will have to wait.

I pulled into the garage and parked my baby next to Baby. As I turned off my baby and started to get out. I walked around to the other side of my baby to where Gabe was now standing. I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed the bags from last night. I lead Gabe into the kitchen, once there we put the bottles of alcohol out on the counter.

I grabbed Gabe's hand and he pulled me into his chest, giving another kiss. After a few moments, deepening it for a few minutes before pulling back smiling at me. We started to walk toward the library when I saw Dean walk up and freeze in his tracks.

"What the actual hell! Athena, is that who I think it is?"

"Who do you think it is Dean, the archangel Gabriel who is the trickster who zapped you and Sam into TV land? Yeah, it's him."

"Hey Dean-o, hope there are no hard feelings."

"Athena, I know what Sam did but this is no way to get back at him."

"Dean, this isn't about getting back at Sam. Sam fucked up something I thought was good but turned out to be all a lie. Why should I care about how Gabe being here will affect him when he obviously didn't care about me?" He knew I was right and I couldn't help but think about how the man next to me had made me feel last night and it was only through a kiss nothing else. The spark that I felt changed the way I look at Gabe. "On top of that, Dean, Gabe didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do last night. I don't need to screw someone to help me get over someone who I cared about."

"So you slept with him but you didn't sleep with him?"

"Right. We had an intense make out session but that's it after drinking quite a bit of alcohol. So it was just kissing and no sex."

As we were talking, Sam started walking toward us and saw Gabriel with his hand around my waist. Sam's eyes went from my waist to Gabe's face and back then looking at Dean with a look like he was about to say what the hell. I saw that Sam hasn't been to sleep yet but it was all his fault, he chose to do what he did and now he had to deal with the repercussions.

"What the hell is he doing here? Athena do you know what this ass did to Dean and I?"

"Yes, Sam, I do know who this is and for your information I brought him here."

"I swear to god, Gabriel, if you did anything to her I'll hurt you."

"Sam, you have no right to threaten Gabe. Remember you're the one who hurt me and I told you last night that whatever we had is over. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower." I lean up to Gabe's ear and whispered "If I need your help with anything, I'll call you."

I turned around walking toward my room and grabbed some clean clothes, then walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water and letting it warm up to the perfect temp, I unretracted my wings so I could wash them. I loved the look of my eight navy blue and silver wings when I have them extended all the way out but I can never really have them extended because Dean asked me to keep them from everyone to keep me safe. I understand why, demons wouldn't know the first thing to do with my powers and pretty much angels were too scared to find out if I could help them. I have the ability to keep my location secret from any supernatural being and I don't have to have enochian ink to keep me safe. I guess it's one of the benefits of being a demi-god.

I stepped into the shower and started washing my hair with my cocoa butter shampoo and conditioner. Once my hair was done, I started on my body. Pulling out my apple pie scented body wash and washed my body. Without even knowing it, I managed to call Gabe into the bathroom. I let the water run over my wings so I could start washing them.

"You called?" Gabe making jump and I could feel his eyes land on my wings. Was he looking at my wings?

"Apparently I did."

"Would you like help cleaning your wings?" He can see them. Could he be the one my mother told me about when I was younger. She always told me that your true soulmate could always see your wings, if that one is not an angel or god, and the only time they couldn't was when they were retracted.

"You can see them?"

"Yes I can and they are just as beautiful as you are. I have never seen any angel with eight wings before but you, Sweetheart, are not just an angel but half demi-god as well."

"Thank you" I could feel my cheeks get red despite the hot water. "If you are going to help me wash my wings then you need to hurry up and get in here before the water turns cold."

He snapped his fingers and before I knew it he was standing behind me with his fingers running through my wings. God did it feel amazing, his hands were gentle yet firm. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he continued washing my wings. I turned around so I could rinse the soap off of my wings and instead of my eyes landing on Gabe's eyes, they land on his six golden archangel wings while his couldn't help but land on my form. I couldn't help but reach out and run my fingers through them making him let out a soft moan of his own.

"Gabe, your wings are beautiful. I have never seen anyone, angel or god, before." As soon as the last word left my lips, Gabe was gone. Did he really have to leave like that, without a word? Guess it's something I'll have to get use to if he decides to stick around.

Seeing him naked in front of me getting wet by the spraying water coming from behind me, sent heat between my legs and I wanted to feel Gabe's hands on me again. I wanted him to run his hands down my sides, leaving one hand playfully cupping my ass as the other would slide between my legs and sliding two of his slender fingers past the folds into my heated core while I wrap my arms over his shoulders and playfully bite and kiss his neck. I want to see the lust in his honey-whiskey eyes, feel him possessively grab ahold of me marking me as his, and I want to feel his hard cock completely fill me like no one has ever done. I know I just met him last night but there was something there that I couldn't help but notice whenever we touched, kiss or even when he looks at me. I couldn't believe that he was able to see my wings and I was able to see his.

Bringing myself back from my thoughts, I step out of the shower and got dressed. Pulling on a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top and wrapped a blue long sleeve plaid button up around my waist. I headed toward the kitchen where I found Cas sitting at the table thinking about something.

"Hey Cas, what ya thinking so hard about?"

"My brother Gabriel just told me that you saw his wings and he saw yours. I didn't know you had them."

"I do have wings and I'm not a full angel like you and Gabe. I am half angel and half demi-god. Dean and Sam are the only ones who have known about this. I made them promise not to say a word since it could put my life in danger."

"I see, no wonder Gabriel says you are special. Not just to the world but to him. Athena, you know why that is?"

"About being special to the world or to Gabe?"

"To Gabriel."

"I know only ones true soul mate can see ones wings if the person is nether angel or god, my mother told me when I was young."

"Now I know why he asked me if it was true about true soul mates."

"Really? Angels know of the legends? I know the Greek gods know the legends but I didn't know about angels."

"I take it your mother was a demi-god?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of the Greek goddess Nike and a man named James. She was left to be raised by my grandfather and who would have believed she would fall for an angel."

"Does Gabriel know about your family?"

"I haven't really had the chance to tell him. I wanted to tell him more about my family and tell him things about them that I never told the guys."

My head fell forward and I decided that whatever I needed from the kitchen could wait. I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room. I laid down on my bed, I sent Dean a text telling him I was going to take a nap and before I knew it I fell asleep not caring how long I slept. Knowing that Gabe left without saying bye hurt and sleeping was one of my ways of getting over being hurt. I knew he would come back, when was the question. When would my sexy, honey-whiskey eyed candy loving archangel return?


	3. I Felt Like Baking

I couldn't believe I slept all day after Gabe left. He was all I able to dream about as I slept. How he kissed me, it made me feel more alive than ever before. Being a hunter that was an angel demi-god was something the boys benefit from and I knew Dean loved when I would help out on hunts. I felt more alive than on hunts when I was next to Gabe with his hand on my side. I just pray that he doesn't find some reason not to stay with me, I wouldn't be able to live without Gabe by my side. I decided I was going to get up out of bed and walk towards the kitchen to make me some coffee.

While coffee was going I decided to do some baking. I grabbed everything for pies and cake, I apparently in a baking mood. I had everything on the counter and started to make the pies first. I made apple, cherry, and blueberry pie, all of which Dean loved. Once I had those in the oven, I began making the cake. I decided to make a chocolate cake with a chocolate frosting and chocolate mousse that would go in between the layers of cake. Before long, Dean walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"Do I smell pie?"

"Yes you do." I smile up at him. "I know you love pie so I'm making three of them. Apple, cherry and blueberry."

"What's the cake for? Is it someone's birthday?"

"Nope, no one's birthday. I felt like baking after sleeping all day. Plus I wanted cake for once instead of always eating pie." Dean looked at me like I just kicked him in the jewels. "There is nothing wrong with pie, Dean. I just wanted something different. Plus you haven't had this kind of cake so you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

With that comment, he was gone. I pulled the pies out once they were done cooking and set them on a clean counter so they could cool off. I poured the cake batter into the cake pans and placed them in the oven then I started making the frosting and the mousse. Thinking to myself wishing that Gabe was here so he could taste the frosting to see if I need to add more sugar or anything else.

"Need any help there, Sugar?"

"Gabe, I thought you left earlier. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard someone wishing I was here to help with something and I couldn't resist. Especially when sweets are involved."

"Really? I thought you left earlier because of something that I did or said." Gabe pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed me.

"It wasn't your fault that I left. I was shocked about you seeing my wings and I wanted to see if the legends were true, which I can clearly see they are."

"I knew they are true, Gabe. My mother and father were true soul mates before something happened with my father when I was very young." I stepped away from Gabe for a couple minutes to check on the cake that's in the oven, thank god it's almost done. "I knew for a fact that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life without you from the moment you touched my hand. I never noticed your wings till this morning because I didn't want to stop cuddling with you and your eyes are very distracting, you know that?" I made Gabe chuckle at that comment. God he was adorable.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was your father?"

"My father was Zadkiel, the archangel of mercy. My mother said he was a wonderful angel and loved talking about all the angels in heaven. From what she also told me, he wasn't among the popular angels like Michael or Lucifer but he was still loved by those who have met him."

"He was a very good angel." Gabe walked up to me and wiped a tear that had fallen without even knowing of it. "You, Sugar, are like him. You had mercy for those who have hurt you."

"Thanks Gabe, now taste the frosting for the cake so I know if I need to add anything to it." He took a small taste and by the way his face looked after it he loved it. I quickly grabbed the bowl and made sure he couldn't get any more of it. I was finally able to take the cake out of the oven and let the pans cool off enough to take the cake out of them. I then started on making the chocolate mousse and I even had to keep Gabe from trying to eat that, damn his sweet tooth.

"Really, you're not going to let me have any of it? That's mean, you know that Athena. Make the best frosting I ever had and chocolate mousse, which you won't even let me try, then you force me to not have any of it." He looked at me like I just stole all of his candy and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"The cake still has to cool off and once that is done then I'll let you help me build the cake. Plus whatever is left, I'll let you have. Ok, Gabe." I saw that he was thinking about it long and hard but then agreed to it. I decided to be nice, I snapped my fingers and made my all-time favorite chocolate covered caramels appear on the counter. I love white chocolate covered caramels, my mother got me into them when I was growing up and we always went to the shop that sold them.

Gabe looked at them with a slight confused look on his face then picked one up and popped it in his mouth. The minute he did, I could tell he loved them. "Oh my, these are amazing. Where have these been my whole life?"

"Just think, there are more where those came from. I know a few other things you will love that are also sweet."

Gabe pulled me close to him again and pressed his forehead against mine, smiling. "I know we don't really know each other but the way I feel around you, I don't ever want to leave you. Would you like to be my girl?"

"Gabe, I would love to. I would also love it if you stayed here with me but I don't want to make things uncomfortable with the guys since they don't like you all that much with you being the trickster and all."

"I understand but can I at least stay with you at night?"

"I don't see why not, Sug."

I walked out to the library with Gabe close behind me, where Sam and Dean were sitting with Cas and by the way Sam looked he wasn't too happy about something. Dean was the only one who looked up from the book he had in front of him. Dean doing research was rare, very rare.

"What kind of hunt we looking at or am I not allowed to go on this one ether?"

"Looks like a pack of vamps in a small town in North Carolina and once we get more information I'll let you know if we'll need your help." Dean could tell that I was getting pissed since I haven't been able to help with a hunt for a while.

"Really, is that what you really think Dean or is that what Sam wants? What, he can't look at me without thinking that he about what he did. To be honest, I want to go but if I'm going to be that big of a distraction I might as well not even go. I'll be here doing what I normally which happens to be watch fucking Netflix, listen to music while I clean around the bunker AGAIN, and be fucking bored out of my fucking mind. Like really guys, you both know that nothing can hurt me. Hell, angel blades can't do shit to me but leave a cut that doesn't hurt." Just then I had an idea that would involve Gabe. "You know what? Go ahead and leave me here. Gabe will stay here with me and keep me company while you're gone." Sam finally looked up at me. "Come on Gabe, let's go back to my room and watch a few movies on Netflix while snacking on candy. Oh, Dean, the pies are cool enough for you to eat whenever you want some." I grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him to my room.

Once in my room I pulled him in for a kiss, pouring so much passion into it making me a bit dizzy. He pulled back so we were able to catch our breath and he looked down at me as I had my hands wrapped around his neck. "What was all that about?"

"Out in the library? Oh, that, I got pissed. They haven't let me go on any hunts for the past month and they treat me like I'm a kid. It sucks because I know I can help them and they know I could help."

Before Gabe was able to say anything, there was a knock at the door. Before I answered my door, I snapped my fingers and changed mine and Gabe's clothes to him wearing black silk pajama pants while I had a short black silk robe with a black bra and panty set. I opened the door and find Dean standing there.

"What's up Dean?"

"We are leaving for the hunt and wanted to let you know. I don't like that he's here" pointing at Gabe "but just know, if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him."

"I know Dean and thank you for not making this into a big deal. Plus all Sam has to do to get over me is to get under a different girl again."

Dean looked at me and almost couldn't hold back a laugh. He knew I thought like he did most of the time but I also loved pulling tricks on both of them, which is one reason why Gabe cares so much for me maybe even loves. Dean turns and heads back toward his room to grab his duffle bag then went to the garage so they could leave. I closed my door and looked at Gabe, who was all comfortable on my bed with a devilish grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind for us to do first after Tweedle Dee and Dum leave?"

"First we are going to finish up the cake and then we can eat it while watching Jumanji. Then we will see what happens after that."

I heard Baby start up and drive off. I opened my door and walked toward the kitchen with Gabe at my heels. I couldn't wait till he tried the cake, he was going to love it. Once in the kitchen I grabbed the frosting and the mousse from the fridge as well as the cake placing everything on the counter in order on how I was going to do it. I laid the first layer of cake down on the plate I had pulled earlier and placed a good amount of the chocolate mousse on the cake spreading it evenly before repeating with the other two layers. Once all the layers were together, I covered the whole thing with the frosting while Gabe was eating what was left of the mousse and he seemed to have been in heaven while eating.

I cut a slice of cake for Gabe and another for myself, grabbing the plates I walked out into the makeshift living room turning on the TV. I heard Gabe practically run into the room where I was sitting on the couch with his slice of cake on the coffee table. I had already taken a bite of my slice when he sat down next to me with his cake in his hand. He finally took a bite and he face was better than Dean's face when he tried my apple pie for the first time, almost needing a new pair of pants.

"Fuck, this is the best cake ever."

"Thanks Gabe." I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips then licking my lips since he had frosting on his. I put Jumanji on and finished eating my cake about ten minutes into the movie.

I cuddled up next to Gabe with my head on his shoulder and my feet up under me. About another 20 minutes into the movie, I pasted out not even realizing I was so tired. I didn't even open my eyes but I could feel Gabe lift me up off the couch and carried me back to my room where we both feel asleep cuddled up together.


	4. Something Sweet

Waking up with Gabe's arm wrapped around my waist in my room and in my bed. Wait, we are in my room? Gabe must have carried me to the bedroom last night after I fell asleep on him. I was able to slide out from under Gabe's arm and made my way to the kitchen with my phone in hand and not even worried about putting a robe on. I saw that I had a text from Dean letting me know that they made it to North Carolina about an hour ago, making it five when they got there and that they will be back in a week. I started making up some cinnamon sugar apple pancakes with eggs and some bacon after starting my music on my phone, thank god I didn't have to play Classic Rock all the time.

I was almost finished with done cooking the pancakes while dancing along to my music, I could hear the door to my room open up and hear Gabe make his way to the kitchen. I had a smile on my face as he walks in. I saw that he had a smile on his as he made his way over to me at the stove.

"Something smells sweet." He leans over and kisses my shoulder. "Nothing can compare to how sweet you may taste, Sugar."

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself, Gabe." Giving him a sultry wink. "Why don't you sit down at the table while I finish up making breakfast?" He sat down as I cooked eggs and bacon.

Once everything was cooked, it didn't take long for Gabe to grab a plate of food and before I knew it he was going back for more before I finished up my plate. When we were done eating, Gabe helped me clean up the kitchen.

"That was amazing. You, my dear, are one amazing cook that is full of surprises."

"Thanks, sweetie." Leaning up and giving him a kiss. "You have absolutely no idea of the surprises I have up my sleeve." I gave him a wink before walking off toward my room.

Gabe followed behind me, almost running to catch up with me. I heard him snap his fingers, which means the kitchen is clean again. Just before he was able to grab my arm, I vanished. I appeared in my room for a minute and placed a note on my pillow just before teleporting myself to another part of the bunker.

 _Gabe,_

 _I am somewhere in the bunker. Come find me, if you can find me there's something "SWEET" waiting just for you. Oh, no powers to find me to make it fair._

 _-Athena XOXOXO_

I heard Gabe laugh loudly. I was first in the library before I heard Gabe walk into the kitchen seeing if I was there. I ran down the hall towards the shooting range and dropped my robe on the way that way, making sure Gabriel saw it. Which caused him to think I was heading that way. Instead of going to the shooting range, I hid in one of the random room till I heard Gabriel walk past. I quickly ran quietly, yet gracefully towards the garage. I stopped in front of the kitchen and took off my bra, dropping it outside of the door. This is my last stop since I could hear Gabe getting close to my whereabouts and I couldn't afford to be caught just yet, I'm not going to make this easy just yet. From the sound of Gabe's foot falls, he was near the library.

Within a couple minutes I made it to the door of the garage. I dropped the last piece of clothing I had on, which was my panties, just outside the door to the garage. I walked in and decided to leave the door open. I waved my hand behind me, making rose petals appear as I walk to my baby. I made a single red rose appear in my hand and I slide up on the hood of my baby. I waited for Gabe to finally find me.

It took him longer than I thought for him to find me. I had to use my powers to talk to him to find out where he was, he was on the complete other side of the bunker and I decided to give him a little help since he was trying so hard to find me. I sent him a glimpse of me sitting on the hood of my baby with my legs stretched out in front of me. A few minutes later I could hear him practically running towards the garage.

He stepped into the garage and his jaw dropped. His honey-whiskey eyes went from shocked to full blown lust in a blink of an eye. He walked over to me with a cocky smirk on his face knowing what was going to happen.

"Do you really want this, Cupcake?"

"Gabe, Sug, I have been wanting this from the moment I met you. I'm drawn to you, I need this."

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He leans over me deepening the kiss, with one hand tangling in my hair as the other slowly runs down my side to my heated wet core. He slides two of his fingers through my folds brushing against my clit breaking the kiss as he does and making me moan softly.

"Damn, Athena, you're so wet." Pulling his fingers from between my legs and licking them clean of the slick that covered them. "Taste sweeter than I thought." He starts kissing my jaw and moves down my neck to the valley between my breasts. Not spending too much time there, he continued down. Kissing, sucking and nipping along the way, making me gasp and moan, until he was just above where I needed him to be. He locks eyes with me silently asking if I really wanted this and all I could do was nod. He licked a strip through my folds making me moan loudly. My right hand went straight for his hair as my left hand was above my head holding the edge of the hood closest to the windshield.

He placed one hand on my lower abdomen as he flicks his tongue across my clit a few times before taking it in between his lips. Before I knew it, I felt one of his fingers slide in as he sucks and lightly bites my clit. Then he slides another finger in making me moan louder. "Fuck Gabriel!" I could a familiar pressure building as continues to thrust his fingers in and out of my pussy. Moments later I could feel the rush of the orgasm release, screaming, I cum all over Gabriel's hand.

"Damn Athena" he pulls his fingers from me and sucks them into his mouth, sucking my juices from his fingers "You taste better than every sweet thing I have ever had." He climbs up onto the hood, hovering above me. He starts kissing me, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth on a gasp as I feel his hard member press on my lower stomach. I could taste myself on his tongue making me moan into his mouth. I pull back and look at his gorgeous eyes.

"Should we continue this in my room or stay here?"

Without a word, Gabe snaps his fingers and we are on my bed with him still on top of me pressing his hard length against me. He leaned back down pressing his lips to mine again, our lips moving together as if we have done this for years. He gripped my hips as I grind my hips up against him pulling a throaty moan from him. The sounds that he makes, makes me even hotter. "Gabriel, I swear to God…." Moaning as he thrusts into me cutting off the rest of my sentence. When he bottomed out, he stilled for a moment allowing me to adjust to him. I lifted my hips up and into him, silently telling him to move. He starts off in a slow yet gentle pace gradually moving faster. I lock eyes with him, seeing his lust blown eyes made me that much more wet.

"Fuck, Athena. You feel fucking amazing." His grunts and moans in time with his thrusts. I could feel that familiar pressure building again. I wanted to him deeper so I decided to wrap my legs around his waist and arching my back to the point where not even my head was on the bed. All I had on the bed was my hands, I could hear Gabe moan louder as I felt him move deeper inside me. I could feel one of Gabe's hands slide from my hip and making its way to my clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure making me moan loud enough it was almost a scream. I felt like I was about to burst into flames with pleasure.

"I…..I'm…..FUCK" Was all I was able to say with Gabe pounding into me. I could hear his voice in my head, _So am I….Damn._

 _Cum for me Sugar._ It didn't take no more than a thrust from Gabe and my walls clenched around his shaft, a blinding white light filled my vision and his name falling from my lips in a scream. A couple thrusts Gabe followed after me, both of us collapsing on my bed breathless sweaty and tangled together. Once Gabe was able to steady his breathing, he rolled off me onto his side and pulled me into his chest burying my face into his chest. I finally was able to steady my breathing, letting sleep take over my conscious. Taking in the sweet smell of Gabe and feeling his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safer than I have in years.

It's been a couple days since the boys left for the hunt in North Carolina. Gabe has stuck by my side the whole time. Watching Netflix, baking up some brownies, and cuddling besides having amazing sex. Sam never really touched me much at the beginning of our so called relationship. The connection I had with Gabe grew deeper the more time we spent together. Today, I decided to let my wings out and it felt amazing to have them free instead of keeping them retracted. I walked into the kitchen to make something for lunch when I heard my phone go off, looking down at it I saw Dean was calling.

"What you need, Dean?"

"Athena, I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm great, Gabe has been here to keep me company and I made sure he didn't go into ether yours or Sam's room. How's the hunt going?"

"Good"

"That's good."

"Hopefully we should be done in a day or two and we'll be heading back."

"That's good, just text me when you guys are heading back. I have food to make, dude. I'm fucking hungry."

"Ok, I'll check with you later. Bye Athena."

"Bye Dean." Hanging up with Dean, I walk over to the fridge and pulled things for sandwiches. As I made sandwiches, Gabe walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist while kissing my neck.

"Hey, sweetheart. Is there anything I can make for you or get you?" He shakes his head as he buries his face in my neck making me giggle a bit.

"I don't need anything, I have it right here."

"You're sweet, Sug. I know I need to eat if I'm going to keep my strength up with you around." He snaps his fingers and everything was put away back in the fridge.

"Why don't you use your powers? They make everything easier."

"I know they do but as I grew up my mother taught me how to use them and she told me 'Your powers are useful but they won't bring happiness.' Since then I tried not to rely on them too much, I only used them when I really needed them."

"I see."

I turn around so I'm now facing him. I lean up and give him a quick kiss before taking a bite of my sandwich. I snapped my fingers and saw the confusion in Gabe's eyes. I pointed behind him and he turned around looking at all the sweets that covered the table. Ranging from truffles to an assortment of cookies. "You should have something other than me, Sweetie."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I stepped back after a few minutes, sensing someone was here somewhere in the bunker with us. "I'll be right back, Gabe. I think someone's here and I need to see what they want."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I don't want whoever is here to get to you. No one really knows you're still alive after faking your death and I don't need a Greek god to try to take you away."

"Fine, call if you need help." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. I ran out of the kitchen and towards the library. Once I got there I saw someone who I thought I would never see again, someone who got my mother killed.

Hera.


	5. Gods and Pokemon

Hera.

Why was she here and what did she want? Hell, how did she find out where the bunker let alone where I was? Standing in the library in front of Hera shocked. I could feel Gabe presence in the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't let me do this alone.

"Ah, Athena. You look so much like your traitorous whore of a mother. You are beautiful for being a dirty blooded slut."

"Hera, what are you doing here and how in the hell did you find where I was? If you are just here to insult my mother and I, leave. You are the only one of the gods who didn't approve of my mothers love." I stood there, back straight, and with the confidence that I could do anything knowing Gabe was here. "Poseidon didn't give a damn and before Zeus was killed, he approved. You were jealous of how loyal my father was to my mother since you couldn't keep Zeus to yourself."

Hera walked up to me and slapped me. "You filthy bitch, you will pay for the shit you said. I will not stand to have some filthy whore like you walk around with the blood of the gods in you. I'll take you out like I did that whore of a mother of yours. As for finding you, it wasn't hard. I had you followed as well as those idiot brothers you care for." With that she was gone.

I'm so glad Gabe didn't come running out to defend me. I dropped to my knees tears threatening to fall. Gabe was right next to me in a heartbeat, pulling me into his chest as he strokes his fingers through my hair. Just being in Gabe's arms made me feel safe but knowing Hera, she would do anything and everything in her power to make sure she gets what she wants.

"What was that about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"You need to know. Hera has always hated my mother, not for the fact that she is a demi-god but for the fact that she fell in love with an angel well archangel really. My mother was more beautiful than any of the goddesses which made Hera pissed but then my mother fell in love with my father and the fates told her that it was true love. When my father died, it almost killed my mother but she had to keep going for my sake. My mother became a hunter to protect her and myself from Hera. Hera searched for us for years and was able to track my mother down during a hunt in Flagstaff." I could feel the tears getting ready to fall. "Hera sent a Cerberus knowing my mother couldn't survive. Ever since then I have been on the run until I saved Bobby on a hunt. Which is how I met the boys many years after that hunt with Bobby." Gabe could tell I was about to cry, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up then carried me to my room.

After laying me on my bed, Gabe laid down next to me cuddling me into his chest. I felt like I couldn't do anything to protect myself or the ones I care for even with the powers I have. Rubbing his hand up and down my back as well as in my hair, Gabe was able to get me to calm down. We spent the rest of the day in my room cuddling and watching movies until one of us started teasing the other. It wasn't until late we finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm.

Waking up the next morning I knew I had to find a way to prevent the Greek gods from finding and/or entering the bunker. I got up out of bed and pulled on my Pikachu and Togepi tank top with matching short shorts that Charlie had given to me, then made my way to the library. I found all the books I needed and was able to quickly find what I was looking for. I could hear Gabe waking up and making his way to where I was. I looked up from the book I was making notes from and saw Gabe smirk at me.

"What are you doing, Cupcake?"

"I'm making sure that this place is protected from anything and everyone that bitch Hera tries to send. Hell, I'm gonna make sure no one can find this place so I know we won't have to worry."

He walks around the table to where I'm standing and wrapped his arms around my waist then placed several kisses on the crook of my neck. "I'm not too worried about that jealous bitch. I don't die easy as Dumb and Dumber now know."

"I know but I don't need anyone dying thanks to her. I can deal with her trying to kill me since I know nothing she does can kill me. The only way to hurt me is to hurt you." Placing a hand on the side of his head as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "You mean so much to me that I don't want anything to happen to you. I would kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

Gabe turns me around to face him, looking into his honey-whiskey eyes. "No one is ever going to take me from you and I mean NO one." Emphasis on no. I could see how he was telling the truth and could see protectiveness in his eyes. "I know I would kill anyone and anything that tries to take you from me."

I leaned up and gave him a kiss. Sliding my hands into his hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss as his hands laid on my ass playing with the bottom hem of my shorts. After a few minutes I had to pull away to breath, my mind slightly fuzzy from the kiss. I heard my phone ring, a Lord of the Rings ringtone tells me that Charlie is calling me.

"I really need to get this." I snap my fingers and my phone was in my hand.

"Hey Char, what do you need?"

"Dean called me telling me about what happened with Sam."

"Yeah? Is that why you calling?"

"No, well maybe yeah. Dude, I really need to come over and we can have a movie night." I heard a sound coming from the front door.

"Sounds good Char. Wait, don't tell me that you're here."

"Noooo" I could tell she was lying and I could tell Dean had told her to come over.

"You know you can't lie to me girl."

I heard Charlie walking down the stairs. "Damn it Charlie, I knew you were here since you opened that damn door while on the phone with me." Charlie walks into the library where Gabe and I are standing.

"Sorry, Dean wanted me to come check on you even though they should be on their way home. Plus I knew that outfit would look hot on you. Who is that?" Pointing at Gabe.

"I'm gonna hurt that Winchester. Oh, Charlie this is Gabriel. Gabe this is Charlie, she has helped Dean and Sam out with a few cases. Gabe is an archangel who is also known as the Trickster and the, as Dean would put it, the asshat that killed him over a hundred times then put them in TV land."

"Wow" She just stands there staring at Gabe like she was trying to crack a code. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Kinda Char." I look at Gabe and give him a small shrug. "What did you want to watch Char? Star Wars or Harry Potter or do you want to watch one of the Pokemon movies before the boys get back?"

"Pokemon sounds good, plus I love how you get all cute when you see your favorite ones."

"Really Char?"

"Hell yeah. Gabe you gonna watch it with us?"

"As long as Athena sits in my lap the whole time, I'm in." I give Gabe a bitch face but soften it when he places a hand on my cheek.

"I have pies to make in the morning since I want to surprise Dean with his favorite pies for letting Gabe here stay while they went on this vamp hunt. Let's get this movie night started and Gabe, no funny business." Gabe gives me a mock look of being hurt by that statement.

Walking over to the makeshift living room I set up the movie, we started with the first pokemon movie, and Charlie walked to the kitchen and getting all the snacks that we will need. I walked to my room and grabbed my stuffed togepi, walking back to the living room Gabe wrapped his arm around my waist. Picking me up and giving me a kiss.

"You look really adorable right now, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yes you do."

He let me go and we made our way to the couch where I sat in Gabe's lap with Charlie sat next to us. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and hit play on the remote to start the movie. Leaning back against Gabe's chest and instantly was comfy.

As the movie played, Charlie kept looking at me and Gabe. She could see how much we cared about each other as well as how relaxed I was sitting in Gabe's arms knowing how I looked in Sam's arms when I was with him. Charlie saw how I looked at Gabe and knew I truly cared for him. I'm glad I met Char, she is like a sister that I never had and Dean knew I needed a gal pal that I could nerd out with.

As the movie continued, Gabe could tell I was about to cry. The one part of the movie that always made me cry was on. Ash ran out onto the battlefield between Mew and Mewtwo as they attacked each other causing Ash to turn to stone which makes Pikachu cry along with the other pokemon that surrounded the field. I held my Togepi tightly and Gabe ran his hand up and down my back as he watched how the scene affected me.

"Why did he do that?"

"He wanted everyone to stop fighting. He showed Mewtwo that humans cared about the pokemon and didn't just use them to battle. Plus he was willing to risk his life because he loves all pokemon."

"Oh"

"Athena loves pokemon and she showed me she can sound like Togepi, which is really adorable by the way."

"Thanks Char, just what I need is for Gabe here to think I'm more adorable than he already thinks I am. As long as you don't mention anything else we are good." Gabe looks at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mention what?"

"Athena can be…" I threw my Togepi at her hitting her in the face making her almost fall off the couch. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"I told you not to, Char!" I looked at her like I was gonna throw something else at her.

 _You promised you wouldn't say a damn thing about my kinks._

 _I'm sorry, Athena. He will need to know soon or later._

 _Dude, really?! You're lucky I can't send you to an alternate universe._

"Wipe that look off your face, Char." Charlie sits there smirking at me because she knows I'm right about zapping her somewhere.

Gabe sat between us looking confused. "Ok now I'm lost. What are you two talking about?"

I grabbed Gabe by the hand and dragged him towards my room. Making it to my room, Gabe still had a confused look on his face. I pushed him down on my bed and walked over to my bedside table. Opening it, I took a step back so Gabe was able to get a good look into it. Gabe looks in and gives me a sinister grin while my face is more than likely as red as a damn tomato.

"This wasn't supposed to be the way you found out about this. Charlie knows about this because she came in here looking for something and found all of my handcuffs and my hand and ankle cuffs. Plus Charlie knows about a couple kinks that I have." I started messing with my hands trying not to make eye contact with Gabe. "Plus I know that you have done way kinkier things than cuffing a girls hands behind her back, her on her knees and taking her that way."

Gabe walked over to me and placed his hands on the sides of my face, making me look at him. "Do really you think that I'll get bored with you? The way you feel in my arms, the way I feel with you there is nothing like it. I've never felt this way about anyone. Knowing what Sam put you through, it makes me mad. Hell, mads not even the word I would use for how pissed he makes me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. One of his hands sliding into my hair, pulling lightly deepening the kiss.

"So, you showed him your cuff collection?" Both of us look over at Charlie, who was standing at the door with a huge grin on her face. "Now you guys can really have fun now that Gabe knows of you slight sub kink."

"Really Char? Dean joke about that when he found them when he helped unpack some of my things." I looked up at Gabe, "Don't worry sweetie, I threatened to kick his ass if he told anyone and luckily he never told anyone."

"So Sam doesn't even know?" I shake my head no and leaned up giving him another kiss. I could hear Charlie making a gagging sound as she walks towards her room for the night. "So…you wanna use these tonight?" He holds up a pair of leather cuffs as he wiggles his eyebrow.

"Not tonight babe. I just want to go to bed and cuddle in your arms until I fall asleep."

"Ok sugar, let's get comfy and go to bed."

Laying down next to Gabe was one of the best feelings in the world. His arms wrapped around me caressing my hair as I fall asleep and knowing that he would be there when I wake up in the morning, couldn't feel safer in my life. Pushing how to deal with Hera out of my mind, I was able to fall asleep rather quickly. The last thing I could remember hearing besides Gabe's steady heartbeat was him say 'I love you.'


End file.
